Career Day
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Morgan goes to his five year old daughter , Lola's school for career day. Tamorgan


**A/N:** _I mentioned Lola in "Mama's day", but this will be the first story introducing her. She is Morgan and Tamera's first born, and it is a spin off of sorts of my Happily Ever After Series. This is also my first Tamorgan story, I've written a line or two for Morgan, but never this much, so please be gentle._

**-Pessi . Rom**

Class, let's thank Alan's dad, Mr. Morris, for telling us about what it's like to be a firefighter. Next up we have Lola's mom, , to tell us about being a nurse." The teacher said.

"I'm actually Lola's dad. Lola's mom couldn't make it today. Our other child is home sick with a cold. And just another correction, though I am a nurse, today I will be talking about the proper care of puppies and kittens," Morgan said.

"Sorry, Mr. Tookers. I thought we'd be hearing about what it's like to be a women's and baby nurse. Are you a veterinary nurse?"

"No, I'm obviously a human nurse. Now shush, you might learn something," Morgan said, rendering the teacher speechless.

"Daddy, you're supposed to talk about babies," Lola said, shaking her head. She loved her father but sometimes he could be utterly ridiculous.

"That's so boring, I'm sure your classmates would rather hear about kittens and puppies. You kids don't have any questions about babies, do ya?" Morgan asked, addressing his daughter, then the class. A boy sitting next to Lola raised his hand.

"Ok, we got a question. Boy sitting way to close to my daughter, why don't you scooch your little seat over to the left? Good, now state your name and question," Morgan said once the child moved over.

"I'm Trevor. Where do babies come from? My mommy says a giant bird brings babies to mommies and daddies when they're ready to take care of a baby."

"Well Trevor, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Sorry to tell you, but your Mommy is a big fat liar. I don't have any of my diagrams, but I can draw on the board..." Morgan began, but Lola's teacher interrupted him.

" ! Stop! That's inappropriate! They're five years old. Why don't you just talk about the animals, so we can move on to the next presentation?"

"Alright, well, first thing you gotta worry about when taking care of a box of kittens, is that you wanna make sure they know who their mom is. Trust me you don't want to have kittens mistaking you for their mother when you're their father. The second thing is that boy cats are a lot dumber than girl cats, but the girl cats are lot more spunky. And when they come together, just like with humans you get..." Morgan said, about to go into the reproduction of cats.

"Oh, ok, that's enough. Thank you, . I see that Leila's mom Mrs. Roberts has just arrived. Who's ready to learn about being a policewomen?" The teacher asked with false enthusiasm.

"But I wanna know what happens!" Trevor said.

"Ok, you, in the red shirt, switch seats with Trevor. He's too curious to be sitting next to my baby girl," Morgan said. Trevor began to switch seats.

"Trevor, Rachel, stay where you are. Thank you for your interesting presentation, Mr. Tookers. Class, let's thank and let's move on, please," the teacher said.

"No, thank you. See you later, kiddo." Morgan said, giving his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Daddy." Lola said, waving to her father.

"Your dad is weird," Trevor whispered to Lola after Morgan left.

"I know," Lola whispered back with a low groan.

"But he's kinda cool. He's cooler than my dad," Trevor said.

"You think so?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, your dad is funny, and he answers questions. My dad never does, or makes me laugh. He's always too busy working on Wall Street," Trevor said sadly.

"You're right, my daddy is pretty great. He always plays with me and reads with me and my mama, even when he's tired," Lola said with a smile.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Trevor asked.

"No. Mama says boys are icky and gross, and that I need to be an independent woman. Also that I shouldn't date till I'm in college, so I can avoid Ray Rons," Lola said.

"Whats a Ray Ron?" Trevor asked, confused.

"I dunno, but my mama says it's a good for nothing scrub," Lola replied.

"Am I a Ray Ron?" Trevor asked.

"No, you're my best friend, silly," Lola said, then turned her attention back to the speaker.

"Cool, that's even better than a girlfriend," Trevor said with a smile.

* * *

"Hi, Mama!" Lola said, bounding into the apartment.

"Hey, baby girl. How was career day?" Tamara asked, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Good, Daddy was really funny, but I think he made Ms. Rosie mad. She kept interrupting him," Lola said, tossing her back pack on the ground.

"Un, uh, little missy, put your backpack where it belongs. I swear you're worse than your father sometimes," Tamara said, shaking her head.

"Yes, Mama," Lola picked up her backpack and placed it on the hook by the door.

"Where's your father?" Tamara asked, as she grabbed her lunch bag from the kitchen.

"He walked me inside, then went to go feed the new stray cat. Is MJ feeling better? I drew him a picture in school," Lola said, referring to her little brother.

"I told him no more cats; we have four pets already. That's nice, sweetie. He's sleeping, but you can show him the picture later," Tamara said, switching from an annoyed voice to a softer one with her daughter. She was so happy she finally dumped the scrub's butt and starting dating Morgan. He made her laugh. He was sweet, and romantic. And he understood her better than she understood herself. She probably wouldn't have her little family if she had listened to Dr. C's advice and stayed with Ray Ron.

Morgan was, in terms, her soul mate. He adored her and their two children. He doted on Lola and MJ completely. She never had to ask him to feed them or change a diaper when they were babies. He'd see how tired she was and just do it anyway. Like any couple they had disagreements, but they always made up, usually within a few minutes. Life didn't get any better than that.

"Babe, I found another cat. He's perfect!" Morgan said, bounding into the house just like his daughter had.

"Un, uh, I told you no more pets. And take your dirty shoes off. I just vacuumed," Tamara said.

"I know. It's not for me, it's for . His birthday is coming up. Remember how he got me Bones a few years ago? Now's my turn to repay him," Morgan said excitedly.

"What's Dr. Reed gonna do with a cat? Don't all British people like them little dogs? We should get him one of those, like the one the queen has, a corky," Tamara said.

"I think you mean cornkys," Morgan said.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's corky," Tamara said.

"You're probably right. Hi," Morgan said, walking toward her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi," Tamara said, kissing him back.

"Ew, Daddy, Mommy, gross! I'm standing right here!" Lola said with a giggle.

"You're next, princess!" Morgan said, scooping up his daughter and peppering her with kisses.

"Daddy..Daddy, stop," Lola managed to say in between giggles.

"Alright, alright. Go get washed up for surprise snack time," Morgan said, placing her back down on the ground.

"Ok!"

"How's MJ doing?" Morgan asked, turning to his wife after watching his daughter run off to the bathroom.

"His fever is down, and he's sleeping. Give him a dose of medicine in about an hour. I gotta go before I'm late for work. You know how Dr.C is about time," Tamara said.

"Alright, see you tonight. Love you," Morgan said, giving her another kiss, one that was little more steamy now that their daughter was out of the room.

"Damn, Morgan, I'm just going to work. Love you, too, boo. Bye, baby girl!" Tamara said, giving him one more kiss before heading to work.

"Bye, Mama!" Lola who had just bounded back into the room, said.

"You ready for surprise snack time?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, what is it? What is it?!" Lola said, excitingly jumping up and down.

"Today's surprise snack is..." Morgan said, using a game show voice.

"Daddy, come on! What is it?!" Lola asked impatiently, though she secretly loved the suspense.

"is...ice cream!" Morgan said, jumping up in down and waving his arms about.

"Ice cream! Yes!" Lola said, mimicking her dads movements.

"But only one scoop, ok? Two scoops, alright three, but you can't tell your mom, " Morgan said as she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"I pinky promise, as long as its not sherbert. That's not ice cream," Lola said.

"That's my girl," Morgan said before proceeding to head into the kitchen and retrieve the ice cream.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hope y'all liked this , thanks to the lovely fandom on twitter and tumblr for serving as a sounding board during the writing of this, you all rock! Special thanks as always to my lovely beta Robin, she and I both hope others will try their hand at writing Tamorgan, follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175. The fandom, including myself obviously love Dandy, but there's so much potential in Tamorgan too. I've got three more fics coming, one my second Tamorgan, so look out for those. For tmp fanfiction news and sneak peeks of my unpublished fics, follow me on tumblr and twitter at mindiangrowl. Thanks for reading!_

**- Pessi . Rom**


End file.
